Underworld: The Bite Of Justice
by Windrises
Summary: Selene is starting to have doubts about Viktor. Viktor wants Selene and the others to get rid of every Lycan, which is something Selene isn't sure she wants to do.


Note: Underworld is a film series, that is owned by the studio Screen Gems and was created by Len Wiseman, Danny McBride, and Kevin Grevioux.

Selene was sitting on a rooftop, while deep in thought. She used to be a human, before being given the powers of a vampire, as well as gaining immortality. Although she was thankful for the things she had gained, things weren't going so great. She was part of a team of vampires and her teammates weren't the nicest of people. They often raged wars against other species, regardless of if they deserved such treatment.

Selene used to blindly follow the rules of her team, but as time went on, she caught on to the type of people they were. They were cruel, judgmental, and eager to strike. Selene wondered what she was supposed to do. Was she supposed to stop questioning her superiors and start following their orders? Was she supposed to stand against their demands and be her own person? Those questions roamed across Selene's mind, as she continued sitting on the rooftop. Most people thought sitting on rooftops was dangerous, but Selene was a dangerous person, which is something she was proud to be.

Erika started walking up to Selene. Selene sensed there was somebody behind her. She checked her jacket, so make sure she had weapons ready. She turned around, with an intimidating look on her face. Erika stuck her arms in the air and said, "Woah there, Selene. It's just me."

Selene started calming down, while saying, "I'm sorry, Erika. Considering the type of life we lead, we have to be careful and ready to stop intruders. What's going on?"

Erika replied, "Viktor's hosting an important meeting. All of the important members are expected to be there, which would include you."

Selene responded, "Alright, I'll be there." She put her weapons back into her jacket and started heading towards the meeting. Although she respected Viktor, she also felt paranoid about his intentions. He seemed to be a smart, regal man, but he also seemed to have tricks up his sleeve. Thankfully, Selene made sure to have tricks of her own.

Several minutes later, Selene arrived. The door made a loud sound, as she entered Viktor's fortress. A lot of her team members were staring at her and most of them didn't look friendly.

One of Selene's grumpiest and most-difficult teammates was Kraven. Kraven frowned at Selene and said, "You're late."

Selene replied, "Indeed I am."

Kraven gritted his teeth and asked, "Do you know what you're late for?"

Selene answered, "Another one of the Viktor's ramblings."

Kraven grabbed Selene and angrily said, "You will say such disrespectful things, do you understand?" Kraven was trying to intimidate Selene, but she wasn't easily scared.

Viktor walked by and said, "Kraven, there's no need for hostility among our fellow team-members. Our anger must be saved for our enemies. You better not forget that."

Kraven looked a bit guilty, while saying, "I'm sorry my outburst, Master." He looked back at Selene and whispered, "You're lucky you're so valuable to this team. If you weren't I'd beat you up."

Selene smirked and whispered back, "I'd beat you up, you failed attempt at being a bad-boy."

Viktor walked to his throne and sat down. He stared at his fellow vampires, with an intimidating look on his face. He said, "My friends, we are in the greatest of battles. As you know, we have fought many enemies. We have conquered and destroyed countless intruders, who stood in our path of victory. Your accomplishments have not been forgotten or ignored."

Kraven smiled and said, "Oh yeah." He jumped and said, "We're the best!"

Viktor rolled his eyes and said, "However, this is not a time for celebration. Our past victories do not give us the right, to stop fighting or to start relaxing. We must keep standing-up and fighting for what we believe in." Although Selene often had her disagreements with Viktor, she agreed about how they shouldn't give up on what they feel is right. However, Selene didn't feel her team did the right things.

Viktor said, "We've had our fair share of enemies, antagonists, vigilantes, even pests. However, there's one threat that stands out, among the crowd, and I think we all know what I'm referring to: The Lycans. The Lycans are the worst species of all time. They're mean, savage, corrupt, fierce monsters and every single of them must face our wrath!" The vampires started nodding in agreement.

Kraven said, "Lycans are the biggest type of filth, that my eyes have ever come across. I look forward to getting rid of a whole group of them." He faced Viktor and said, "Master, I wish to personally lead a team of vampires and have them take down the Lycans."

Viktor looked at Kraven and said, "Come closer." Kraven started walking closer to Viktor's throne. He kissed Viktor's hand, which was a sign of respect Viktor didn't appreciate. Viktor said, "Kraven, you've proven you have strong leadership skills and a lot of strength, but most importantly, you've been a loyal supporter to my cause."

Kraven replied, "I will always follow every command you give."

Viktor responded, "You bet you will. This is a big mission, bigger than anything we have ever done. Because of this, I will need two people, to supervise the vampires. Kraven, you will be one of the leaders."

Kraven replied, "This is an incredible honor."

Viktor stared at Selene and said, "Come to me."

Selene started walking to Viktor's throne, while feeling a bit nervous. She was wondering what Viktor could possibly want from her. She tried to have a friendly presence, while saying, "Greetings, your majesty. How can I be of assistance to you?"

Viktor replied, "Selene, you've been one of my most useful vampires, especially when it comes to fighting. You've defeated thousands of our enemies and I couldn't be more proud of you." He took a long pause, before saying, "However, I've been sensing a lack of trust."

Selene gulped and asked, "A lack of trust?"

Viktor answered, "Indeed, you're infamous for bending the rules and following your own path. I hope you're aware, that I'm the one who decides what you do and when you'll do that. You do not have a choice in your own destiny. You will follow my orders." He smiled and said, "I know you'll do the right thing."

Selene asked, "What do you want me to do?"

Viktor answered, "I want you to join Kraven and be the other leader, who will command my vampires, to destroy each and every single Lycan. Not a single one must escape our grasp."

Selene wasn't fond of the idea, of getting rid of every single Lycan. If Viktor only wanted her to go after the evil Lycans, she'd be on board. However, the thought of going after and hurting innocent creatures was something Selene protested. She looked at Viktor and said, "Your majesty, when you say you want all of the Lycans defeated, I'm assuming you're only talking about the ones who engage in war."

Viktor coldly replied, "Then you've assumed wrong. Every Lycan must face our wrath. Not a single one can be trusted."

Selene had an innocent look on her face, while asking, "What about the ones who haven't done anything wrong? The ones who just want to lead a normal life? What about the kids?"

Viktor replied, "Even the children cannot go unpunished. If we let them go, they'd grow and become monstrous adults. When I say I want all of the Lycans gone, I'm being literal. If you have your priorities straight, you will not protest this. You will stand-up, for this great cause." He paused, before saying, "Selene, will you attack the Lycans?"

Selene took a long moment, to think things through. She saw Kraven frowning at her, with disapproval. Viktor was also looking at her and was becoming concerned about her. Selene was starting to realize, that she didn't want to be a part of this team. Their causes weren't noble or justified. They seemed to be eviler and more corrupt than the Lycans, which is why Selene wanted to escape this. She said, "I'm not going to attack the Lycans, the innocent ones."

Viktor had an offended look on his face, while asking, "Innocent ones? There never has been an innocent Lycan and you should be ashamed of yourself, for believing in such a thing."

Selene sternly replied, "I'm not going to be a part of this." She started running out.

Selene was planning on running to her favorite rooftop. However, she thought that wouldn't be a safe place to go to, because Viktor's guards would probably go there and chase after her. After her rebellious outburst, she knew Viktor was mad at her and was planning on having her punished. She wanted to escape dealing with him and his false sense of justice. She wanted to be an honest and more pure type of justice.

While running around, she bumped into Lucian. Selene was planning on running away, but Lucian said, "You don't need to do that. I'm not a vampire. In fact, I'm a Lycan and I also want to stop Viktor's plans."

Selene turned around and asked, "How did you know I want Viktor to stop? Has news spread that quickly?"

Lucian smiled and said, "I'm afraid I'm guilty, when it comes to sneaking recorders into Viktor's fortress, so I can hear what he plans on doing. Please come with me. I'm not going to hurt you or anything." Selene followed Lucian.

They walked into a small apartment, that Lucian owned. The living room was scattered with newspapers, food, and sodas. Lucian said, "I would apologize about the mess, but it's my roommate's fault."

Michael Corvin walked by and said, "Yo, I'm Lucian's roommate."

Selene shook Michael's hand and said, "It's nice to meet. May I ask what you are?"

Michael smirked and replied, "I'm a dude."

Selene smirked back and responded, "That's painfully obvious, but what I meant was, are you a vampire or a lycan?"

Michael said, "I'm like a weird combo-pack."

Selene raised an eyebrow and said, "Excuse me?"

Lucian replied, "It'd be best, to not put much value into what he says. He and I are both on the run, from vampires and stuff like that, so we hide in here. I work on research and planning the protection of Lycans, while he works on taking every item in the fridge."

Michael said, "I don't currently have a job, but I'm planning on becoming a rapper. You know what? I might join a boy-band. That'd be a good way, to become an internet sensation." Selene rolled her eyes and took Lucian's advice, about ignoring Michael.

Lucian looked at Selene and explained his history with the vampires. Due to being a Lycan, he was badly treated by the vampires. However, Lucian had a more personal reason, for not being fond of the vampires. Viktor had eliminated the love of Lucian's life, which made Lucian become arch-enemies with Viktor.

Selene felt sorry for Lucian, while saying, "I understand your hatred of the vampires, especially Viktor."

Lucian replied, "Selene, you're the first vampire, who's ever turned against Viktor. You are one of a kind and I believe you can help me with the most of incredible of things."

Selene asked, "What do you have in mind?"

Lucian explained, "The fact, that Viktor is the world's most corrupt and evil vampire, is an obvious fact. He, Kraven, and their loyal followers have done so many bad things and have caused so much destruction. They must be brought to justice and their reign of villainy must be ended."

Selene replied, "I couldn't agree with you more. So, what do you have in mind?"

Lucian said, "I want you, to lead an army of Lycans, and stop Viktor. Most people think Viktor's men can never be stopped, but I see potential in you. You have what it takes, to eliminate the vampires."

Selene could hardly believe what Lucian was asking to do. Viktor had wanted her to eliminate the Lycans and Lucian was asking her to get rid of the vampires. Selene said, "What you and Viktor are asking of me may seem like opposite-goals, but it has the same level of morality."

Lucian raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Selene said, "Viktor wants me to go to war with the Lycans, which is something I protest. You want me to defeat the vampires. You may be a way-better person than Viktor and the vampires may deserve punishment more, but you both have your priorities mixed-up. War isn't what we should be doing and by trying to fight against the vampires, that's what you're doing."

Lucian replied, "Listen, I don't want to go to war, but there's no other choice."

Selene shook her head and said, "I'm afraid you're wrong. There's another choice."

Lucian had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What is it?"

Selene answered, "Justice."

The next day, Kraven walked into Viktor's fortress, with a bunch of guards. Kraven was holding a mysterious object, in his hand. Viktor looked at him and asked, "What's going on?"

Kraven answered, "Your majesty, a message was sent and it's for you." He handed the object to him and said, "This is a mysterious type of machinery, called a recorder. The message is from Selene."

Viktor had an annoyed look on his face, while asking, "Really?" Kraven nodded. Viktor said, "Let's find out what she wants and what other terrible choices she's made." Viktor pressed the play button.

In the message, Selene said, "Greetings, old-man. You think you're some kind of great leader, but I assure you, that you're not. Your actions have been more than misguided. You're the evilest vampire, that there's ever been. You're probably wondering what I'm up to and what tricks I have up my sleeve. Believe it or not, I'm not going to be helping you or battling you. War is a corrupt thing and I want no part of it. I'm not here, to keep wars, battles, and destruction going. My goal is to bring-out the reign of justice. Justice always triumphs in the end, so enjoy your current power, because I know some form of justice will take it away. Farewell, old-man."

Viktor threw the recorder to the ground, while angrily growling. He stubbornly said, "Selene doesn't know what she's talking about. I'm going to win! I'm going to get rid of every Lycan!"

Meanwhile, Selene started walking in the rain. Although raindrops drenched her face, her heart was blooming with justice. She knew that in order for the world to become a more peaceful, wars would have to stop. Selene protested against the wars and became a biting symbol of justice.


End file.
